


More On The Way

by Shipper_trash



Series: Being Parents. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Dean Winchester is Hawkeye in this universe, Accountant cas, Actor Dean, Destiel kid(s), Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, yeah I have mixed Marvel and Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: The second part to my Being Parents series.





	More On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> ** AGES: **  
Dean is 28, Castiel is 31, Perseus is 2.****

“So, you will be back in two weeks? Don't you think that's really long?” Castiel cannot believe that Dean would do this to him. He's leaving Cas for _two_ whole fucking weeks at home - not that he minds to be alone with their two year old son Perseus, but it _does_ get tiring. He can manage maybe three days, maybe even a week, but two weeks is just double the amount he barely can manage.

Dean looks into his mates ocean blue eyes, and dives in for a kiss - the Omega doesn't hesitate, or backs off, so Dean gathers that he is not that against the idea. Who could? It's the role of _Hawkeye_ in the MCU! And Cas loves MCU. Far more than Dean does, actually. So Cas can't be angry on him that he's going for so long… and even if he is, Dean has some ideas that will make Cas forget the anger.

* * *

After some _really sexy activities_ in the bedroom, and after having taken a shower, Cas went to see if he has awaken or not, yet.

After some insistence from Dean, and the fact that their son responds to ‘Percy’ more than his actual name, Cas has taken to calling him the former.

Percy is usually awake by eight in the morning, and he's almost always in the kitchen for some food after that. Just like his father, he just _loves_ food. And as always, Cas found his son in the kitchen, looking through the fridge to find some pie (thanks to Dean, there always is some leftover pie in the fridge)

“Papa!” Percy exclaims and jumps in his arms as soon as he spots his papa. He's only two, so Cas can easily lift him up, and Cas' unusual and un-stereotypical build for an Omega also helps him.

“Hey, baby. Did you brush your teeth?” When he gets a nod in yes, Cas sighs in relief - at least not _everything_ about the boy is like Dean. Otherwise it would have been a nightmare.

Perseus is so much like Dean; And as Mary says, he's exactly like Dean was at this age - always full of energy and enthusiasm and a Mama's boy (in this case, papa's) but thankfully, also a stickler for rules like Cas. And physically, well, Perseus truly is combination of Dean and Castiel. Black hair, green eyes, freckles, Dean's fair skin tone and his pink, plush lips and Cas' nose. He is overall, a _very cute kid._

The next two hours, when Dean is getting ready for his flight and packing, because he _always_ does it at the last minute, Cas and Percy spend the time playing, making breakfast and eating it, because Dean is gonna eat in the plane itself.

When Dean comes down, Percy abandons his play and runs over to his daddy, hugging him tight because he knows he won't see Daddy soon enough again.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, kiddo! You didn't trouble your momma, now, did you?” Dean smirks and looks over at Cas, who is visibly offended to be called ‘momma’. He might have a uterus, but he's one of those omegas who feels more masculine. But he knows that Dean is just saying it for fun, so he just scowls at his mate.

“Papa! He's a boy, so he's my papa!” Percy clarifies, because apparently his daddy doesn't know that his papa is a boy, and not a girl like grammy Mary or auntie Charlie or auntie Anna or gramma Rowena. “And nooooooo, I didn't trouble him. Right, papa?” Now he's just clinging to his Daddy's pants, his hands fisted into the knees of the pants.

“Okay, okay. He's your papa.” Dean says, and Cas flashes him a smug smile then, making Dean laugh. “And I know you didn't trouble him, because you're just like him, a good boy. ” Now it's Dean's chance to act smug.

If possible, Castiel would have shown him the finger,but he can't because Percy is present, and well…. It would not have been very effective because of his blushing face. He doesn't respond, though, so Dean keeps on talking. And it's after that that he wishes that he'd had thrown Dean out of the house as soon as he came down.

“And I hope that your little brother or sister will be just like you!” Dean says then, and leaves a very excited Percy and an angry mate he'll have to deal with, later.

And just like that, Cas has a toddler to take care of who's asking questions that very well might be the birds and the bees talk, and Castiel wants to do only one thing now, that is to make Dean pay. He'll have his revenge, how much ever time it takes.

But more importantly, now he'll have to make sure that he doesn't disappoint his son.


End file.
